1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antistatic component and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an antistatic component for preventing introduction of static electricity into an internal system and a method of manufacturing the component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic product includes a system unit in which various parts are mounted to a circuit board to execute operations of the electronic product. A variety of parts are electrically connected to the system unit. Among these parts, some parts are charged with static electricity in certain cases. Typical examples of these parts are a button and a connector. Hereinafter, the related art will be described in connection with a button.
A potable electronic device such as a cellular phone or PDA is provided with a button array for use in selectively manipulating switches provided on a circuit board within a case of the electronic device. If a user of the electronic device pushes a button in the button array, a switch that is brought into contact the button transmits a signal to a system unit, thereby executing a corresponding operation.
This button is plated for better appearance or prevention of breakdown of the button. However, such a plated button exhibits conductivity. Thus, when the user of the electronic device pushes the plated button, an electric charge charged to the human body may be transmitted to the switch through the button, which may cause ESD (Electrostatic Discharge). If static electricity flows into the system unit through the plated button, it may damage parts or disturb the system unit, thereby causing malfunction.
In order to solve this problem, an additional intermediate member made of an insulating material is installed between the plated button and the switch connected to the system unit in the prior art. The intermediate member made of an insulating material prevents the static electricity flowing along the button from penetrating into the system unit. However, there are problems in that the intermediate member made of an insulating material should be separately prepared and a process of installing and fixing the member should be added.
Meanwhile, in another prior art, the button itself is made of an insulating material such as rubber so that it does not exhibit any conductivity. However, in this case, the button surface exposed to the outside may be worn away or easily broken down.